I'm Sorry I Left
by UndeadWolfofAshes
Summary: Itachi is inheriting a business he doesn't want and now his brother hates him even more. Just after his meeting an explosion occurs and now Nevi are attacking his company. A girl in a black hood aids him in fighting them off, but something seems familiar about her. Who is she? Naruto, Gravity Rush, Persona 4, and Okami slammed into one. Bring on the hate. Itachi U.xOkami
1. Chapter 1: Remembrance and Rage

Oh hi dere! Before I begin let me introduce myself. Call me Lad, it's part of one of my names so I'm technically not lying to you. This is my first published work on here. I have some older shit on deviantart but you won't look at that since I wrote that when I was twelve. But I do hope you enjoy my latest work. If the story seems a tad slow please let me know. I'm rather wordy and your feed will help me figure out what I need to improve on. So thanks for reading my first fic folks! Enjoy!

Did you know that at one point we had past lives? Did you also know that we live them over and over and over again as well? Though not everything is exactly the same but it always ends the same... However, there is a few exceptions to this rule, but it is not often. We shall see the same faces, meet with the same loved ones that we cherished in the past. Sometimes the lives we live are good, for others not so much. But no matter what... We are all connected to one another...

That noise... Itachi hated that damn noise in the in the morning... Especially when it was 4:30 and almost nobody in the whole of Hekesville was even awake! But he heard the tell tale shut off as Kisame got up and stretched loudly with a groan coming from his bedroom. Every morning this is what happened, and every morning Kisame would get up and make them bento lunches like always for the two of them along with breakfast before he went out on his own for his own business. Though his cooking was indeed wonderful Itachi still heavily disliked the fact that even though this happened every morning only for Kisame he ended up waking up along with him since he was such a light sleeper and the sound and smell would stir him awake wether he wanted it to or not. But this time he woke up rather calm rather than irritated like he usually would be... It had been a long time since he had a dream about 'her'...The memory stirred a sense of happiness that he didn't feel very often within him very much these days, normally and sense of dread followed him around due to the current events of his baby brother hating him and his father trying to push off the comany their family owned... But today he felt happy... In his dream 'she' was smiling in both face and heart. Her starry back hair was still wrapped wthin a long cloth at the base of 'her' skull while the rest was cut short. 'Her' eyes, one a marvelous gray and the other a luscious green, shined brilliantly with a radiance he had only seen once before. 'She' was wearing a flowing white dress that 'she' could wear without the fear of 'her' scars showing and 'she' was kneeling down in a meadow eveloped in flowers of all colors. 'She'was both beautiful and happy... It was a nice dream.

These days however he often wondered what 'she' was doing, after all it had been four years since he had or anyone else for that matter had heard or seen 'her' only thing she left behind for them was a note that read "Take care". Itachi did as she asked and moved on even though it was sad for him, but it was Sasuke who had it the worst. Sasuke was completely heart broken at 'her' departure and to this day he hasn't fully recovered. Even though it left and ache in his heart he did what 'she' asked and led a happier life in Auldnoir away from the downtown district far from his overbearing family who kept trying to push a weapons manufacturing comapany that he didn't want... He hated the stupid politics that came with his over priced up bringing. It wasn't so much that he wasn't greatful for all of the oportunities that his parents gave him, it was just that the lifestyle they had in mind for him was something he didn't really want... Speaking of which he had an appointment with his father that morning that he really didn't want to go to because he knew what they would be discussing that morning... His father wanted to drop the company off on him while it was going through such a hard time financially. Recently the government had been developing their own weapons so the need for Uchiha goods was slowly declining... Itachi didn't want this kind of lifestyle even if the current financial situation was a lot better than what it was, it simply wasn't him... His parents taught him all of the ways the of the business world and the practically drilled the word "classy" into him like a spear. He attended the gala's and charities, he wore the little monkey suits to look "proper", he showed up to all the comapny meetings that required him to be there when neither his father nor his brother could go. He hated all of it. He liked to help out his community himself rather than pay for someone to misuse the money he donated to use it for their own selfish reasons. He could do just as much good in blue jeans and a t-shirt and not look like some rich douche bag. However, his father never approved of any of that and thought it was unbecoming of his eldest son who "held the highest name in all of Hekesville" which to him was like a wad of bullshit, nobody wants to be near it.

"Itachi, I got breakfast ready! I'm making lunch right now." Kisame yelled from the kitchen which Itachi was sure pissed off his neighbors with the paper thin walls of their apartment. Kisame had been his best friend since they were in high school their junior year. Itachi got along with him very well and he didn't mind the fact that Kisame was an otomen even though sometimes his girly habits sometimes reached his room... Like the time he had his bed sheets replaced and had aromatic candles all over his room which really pissed him off that day, but other than that little shpeal he enjoyed Kisame's company. Itachi sat down and ate before he got ready. He did the normal routine which was "shit, shower, shave" (hooah army joke and images you don't normally think of since anime is perfect in our heads) and he got dressed for the day. He put on his famous bloody red work shirt with a black tie and suit to go with it. He slipped on his shoes and picked up his brief case (which conveniently had his lunch already packed inside of it for him) and was out the door by 7:00.

His normal commute was different than that of the other employees at the Uchiha Defense Facility(UDF)since he was one of the few who actually took the train to work. It was one of the three ways to move around the different districts in Hekesville without falling down into the giant gravity storm below at the base of the column where Hekesville was firmly planted miles above. As swirling blackish red vortex that no one knew the origin of since the beginning of their city centuries ago. The only ways to travel between districts was by either train, airship, or the sewers. But most didn't travel through the sewers for the obvious being that it was disgusting. Normally his family moved about via airship since they were wealthy enough and were able to afford it, but to Itachi it was so boring to watch the little ant like figures slowly move through the streets. He enjoyed the train because he liked people watching, that and it was better for the environment which the family company began to advertise to the public to boost the local economy. Today was the normal crowd of locals who were on their way to work or making an early morning visit to Vendcentre to relax. When he got off the train he made his way to the over sized office building that personally made his insides cringe at another thought of being back, and just like every morning he walked in almost every woman in the area stopped to gawk at him as he walked in. As soon as he walked in he sped through the lobby to avoid the intern who had manned the desk, Karin, who worked under his brother. She flirted too much and it would piss him off since she flirted between him and Sasuke as a chance to land a rich guy as a husband. The elevator made a little ringing noise as he stepped in going straight to the top floor and sped to the conference to avoid his fathers secretary (who pissed him off as much as Karin did). As soon as he was inside he shut the door behind him as quickly as possible only to find his father sipping on some sort of hard liquor which wasn't all that surprising even in the early morning since he had been doing so since their mother passed away. "Good morning father." Itachi bowed respectfully. "Morning, go ahead and sit down." his father gestured towards one of the chairs at the long oak table before taking another swig of his drink. Itachi sat down and placed his brief case on the table. He sure as hell didn't want to be here, he'd rather be home asleep enjoying his day off (which was technically supposed his day off anyway but hey he didnt't have a life right?).

Minutes were passing by and his brother still hadn't shown up like he said. No doubt he had most likely been partying all night like he normally did. Ever since 'her' departure Sasuke had been acting differently, and had grown to be more distant than he normally would have been with others. The small note that 'she' had left behind had also left him heart broken and even after four years Sasuke had failed to recover. But knowing Sasuke he was most likely recovering from a long night of drinking and hooking up with some random girl who looked semi decent and was more than likely one of many who had fallen to Sasuke's charms. Sasuke lived in the entertainment district Pleajenue, he was very well known in the night clubs as the Playboy of Pleajenue. Sasuke would often hook up with the one of the many girls who followed him like groupies. Normally he'd say soemthing cheesy and would make it into their pants. And if someone from up above had heard his thoughts (or the devil down below, either or) Sasuke walked into the confrence in his sharpest suit with his sunglasses on to most likely cover up his blood shot eyes. "I apologize for being late father, the air ship was a little late on picking me up." Sasuke bowed. "It's fine. Just sit down so I can talk to the both of you." his father said pointing to a chair. Sasuke sat down with a smug look on his face as he pulled off his shades, which, Itachi was right, covered up his blood shot eyes with dark circles underneath them. His father finished off the rest of his drink in one final swig before he turned to his sons. "I'm sure you both know why I've brought you here." he was pacing the room. "As of last month I had announced that at the end of the year that I would be retiring and that I would be handing off the company to one of you to take over for when I left. As of last week I came to a conclusion." Both brothers were listening intensely "As you both know your grandfather Madara built this company from the ground up, and when I leave I want to leave it in the most capable hands possible." Sasuke eyed his older brother and sneered. Though Itachi was indeed talented Sasuke had done so much for the UDF that it left Itachi looking rather small in comparison Sasuke had set up a deal with the Hyuga's who had built a monitoring system for the city, he had aided the UDF even with the recent financial upset, he had set up mergers, deals with the government, and so many other things that benefited the UDF on multiple occasions. Itachi did what was needed from him on that day and basically said 'screw it' to work as soon as he left. He cared very little for any of the affairs of the UDF. "Through much consideration and evaluation I have to decided to let Itachi keep the family business." Fugaku had his arms crossed. "SAY WHAT?!" Sasuke yelled as he lept out of his chair, flipping it over in the process. "My decision is final Sasuke, Uchiha Defense Facilities now belongs to your older brother." Sasuke was enraged, "Are you joking me?! I've done so much more for this company than he has! I deserve it!" Fugaku only shook his head, "You may have done things for this company that your brother hasn't, but who would follow a boy barely out of school who only party's all day and night and has the nickname Pleajenue's Playboy? Not a damn soul, that's who." their father scowled with disapproval. "You lost Sasuke, now sit down." his father commanded. Sasuke scoffed and stormed out of the conference room slamming the door behind him. Fugaku sighed and shook his head. "Father, I think Sasuke could have a lot of potential, he just needs time." Itachi interjected. Perhaps there was a way that Itachi could persuade his father to let Sasuke have the company; Itachi had his own life that he wanted to live, and it didn't involve being here in this stuffy office building, wearing this restrictive suit he had on. "My decision is final, I want you to have this company. Sasuke would have been my choice, but his brash and belligerent behavior would drive this company into the ground. He lacks self control which is why I didn't choose him..." Itachi didn't like where this was going. "I'm sure if we gave him time he'd clean up nicely and would do a wonderful job." His father only shook his head. "I still think you're the better choice." Itachi could now see that there was no way in getting around this, for now he'd have to be the son to inherit a business he didn't want... But only for now. "I'll have my secretary contact you sometime next week for all the paper work we have to go through." his father said on the way out. When the door was closed shut he let out a frustrated sigh; today was not going the way he wanted it to. But Itachi got up and walked out the door and practically flash stepped his way to the elevator and got off as quickly as possible when he hit the first floor. As he walked outside of the building a boom was heard and a column of smoke rose from behind his building. Immediately without a second thought he rushed to the back where he saw them... The Nevi... And they had just struck the generator of the Uchiha Defense Facility... This was bad.


	2. Chapter 2: A World of Fire and Ash

Hiya folks! Lad here and I hope you enjoy the second chapter of my story. I really do enjoy this one since this is a smash up of nerdy shit that I enjoy too much for my own liking. I'm gonna try to post at least once a week since I'm a pretty fast writer and I'm the type of person who hated waiting around for updates all the damn time, especially when it took them a year to do updates. But also, I mist warn you. My grammar is kinda lousy right now since I'm not a known giver of fucks and I don't like hearing my roommates get mad at me for being up on the computer since I'm in a three man room at the moment. It should change in about two weeks hopefully. Bu tI hope you enjoy this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Have fun!

This was bad... This was really fucking bad. Glob like little creatures that had enough force to break your back were scuttling along and thrashing away at the surrounding crowd, these were Nevi. They were like blackish, reddish blobs that had bright jeweled orbs as eyes that were about as big as a persons head. They were without question violent and would attack anything with a pulse if it had the chance. But this was far too strange for Nevi to be here. Normally, Nevi only appeared near a gravity storm or they would wander around empty parts of town; so for Nevi to be in Vendecentre so early in the morning when the commute was so heavy like this was unbelievable! To make matters worse, they had just blown the main generator to the UDF completely shutting it down! Had the Hyuga's equipment not detected this? How was this happening?! Immediately Itachi brought his attention back to the current situation at hand and began to form hand seals at lighting speed with his sharingan flaring. "Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!" A giant fire ball erupted from his mouth and engulfed a group of nearby Nevi who screeched in evident pain before shattering to pieces, the black blood oozing in between the cracks of the concrete. But just that technique wasn't enough to stop them as there were around five dozen more of them left which was an incredible number as they only came in a group of about ten at the most. He pulled out a kunai from his briefcase before tossing it aside and started to form hand seals and had released two of his self destructive clones to fight off the other Nevi. He was crashing through the Nevi one by one, smashing the bright red orbs which were their weak points, but this wasn't enough, there were too many for him to handle on his own. He had to keep pushing forward until the police showed up, he couldn't just let these little bastards hurt these innocent people who had done nothing to deserve this. He had had enough of this bullshit and had formed his last hand seal,"Bushin Daibakuha no jutsu!" His clones burst in to an explosion killing more of them, but they just kept coming... This was bad...

"Excuse me." a quiet voice said passing him by, he almost didn't hear it even though it was right next to him. It was a female form in a black hooded jacket with long draping sleeves that covered her hands and stopped just above her thighs. She was wearing black shorts and boots that came up to her calves with throwing knives holstered to her left thigh. She had a white scarf with a rather intricate design on it and her hood covered most of her face only revealing her mouth. The young girl was somewhat short standing in at about five foot even with a thin, athletic figure that was mostly hidden under her thick jacket.

First off, what the hell was this girl doing out here; second, where the hell did she come from; and third, a small girl like this couldn't possible be able to defeat this many Nevi. He stopped in mid thought as she began kicking down the Nevi and breaking their eyes at an incredible rate and speed. Her attacks were like intricate dances as she used the momentum from her flips to kick down her enemies with ease. The momentum made up for her lack of weight and size would have been her foe as she needed to gain as much height as possible in order to come crashing down on her enemies. "Please somebody help me!" a man was cornered in between a wall and last of the Nevi which were about to beat him to death in a matter of seconds. Itachi was about to form hand seals but was immediately halted just as he was about to complete them. "Haiton:kokuyoseki hahen jutsu." (1) Black dust began to swirl and gather near her hand which was extended and facing the Nevi just as they were about to strike. Black glassy shards as long as his legs were shot into the direction of the group and were smashed into the glittering crimson orb allowing both the black shards and eyes to shatter into one another. The man immediately ran off wailing into the street for his life. Itachi looked over at the girl who seemed rather unphased by the whole event. But for him his head was buzzing with questions that demanded answers. How were the Nevi able to get here without being detected, the Hyuga's equipment were state of the art and the detection system had never failed them like this, especially not in Venedcentre. And who was this girl? How was she able to defeat the Nevi so quickly like she did? A small body like hers was able to crush their eyes like it was glass when even a steel kunai had to make a few hits before it broke. This whole thing was too fucked up for him to comprehend at this point in time. Amongst the fire and the crunch of what sounded like broken glass under his now ruined leather shoes he heard the broken bits of Nevi off in the distance. The hooded girl with the white scarf was slowly walking away like what had just happened was nothing. He needed to speak with her; how did she know they would be here, what was going on, why was this happening?! The sound of sirens was growing louder in the distance making her hood twitch in a peculiar way. This would most likely be his only chance to talk with her, his feet only shifted slightly and her hood twitched again. She whirled around immediately in a defensive posture before a huge gust of wind blew her form into a cloud of black dust, she had vanished completely only to leave behind a pile of black dirt. It wasn't until it drifted down onto his shoulder he realized what it was... It was ashes... She had been using the ashes that had been drifting in the air as her weapon of choice, and ashes were everywhere in Hekesville. They drifted far above from the smoke stacks of Endestria and scattered in the wind. Endestria was right next to Vendecentre and it didn't take much effort for the ash to get over here from the factories. She was indeed a mystery... For now...

"'Nother drink!" Sasuke slammed his shot glass down on the table, he was beginning to wobble from all the liquor he had been consuming and both Naruto and Sakura were starting to get worried. "You sure that's a bright idea? You've already had five shots of straight vodka... I think you should stop." Even the bartender was looking a little worried. "Sasuke, I can understand that you're pretty upset about today's news but I think you should calm down on the drinks." his friend was trying to coax him out of his depression, but Sasuke shook him off. "I want another one dammit!" he yelled, reluctantly the bartender poured him another and Sasuke slammed it down his throat savoring the burn before going numb. Why did Itachi have to get everything he wanted?! It wasn't fair! This whole situation was absolute bullshit brother was taking advantage of it. No matter how hard he tried his brother always got everything he wanted. He got their parents attention, he was the top of his classes and graduated at an earlier age, he awakened his sharingan at an earlier age, now he had the UDF, and then her got to have 'her'! 'She' was the thing he wanted most in his life and he always had 'her' attention! 'She'd' always say "Itat-nee this" or "Itat-nee that" when they were kids, it was so frustrating! The way 'she' gripped onto his older brothers shirt looking scared and shy made him so mad, and to top it off Itachi paid her little attention because he was so busy with training and school. But it was always him that paid so much more attention to 'her'. When they were kids he'd always try to play with 'her' and get 'her' to smile would save up all of his allowance money to get 'her' toys that 'she' would look at whenever she had the rare chance to go outside, but 'she' rarely ever smiled at him and only smiled for his brother. Itachi always got 'her' to smile, even with the smallest things like ice cream on his days off. Itachi would try to spend time with the both of them and whenever that happened 'she'd' pay more attention to Itachi rather than him. It pissed him off the entire time his brother was there. When 'she' left his heart may as well have been dropped off over the edge of the city because it felt like it had left him completely in order to perish. 'She' wanted them to "Take care.", the hell was that supposed to mean? How could he take care if 'she' wasn't there? He knew exactly what 'she' was and he still loved her. 'She' may have been covered in scars and was considered a monster by the definition of society but he still loved 'her' no matter what... From the first moment he met 'her' 'she' entranced him with how 'she' was quiet and soft spoken, polite, kind, caring, 'she' wasn't superficial, and to him 'she' was the most beautiful woman in the world... "Sasuke-kun, I think you need to slow down on the alcohol. It isn't all that bad, I mean-" Sakura had placed her hand on his arm and he smacked it away. "The hell do you know about anything?! Just shut up and leave me alone!" Sakura looked like she was about to cry and backed away. "Listen here teme, we're here to look out for YOU. Don't you dare smack Saku-" "It's ok Naruto, it's alright." Sakura was rubbing her hand where Sasuke had smacked it. "It's none of our business..." She said quietly. Naruto still looked irritated and sighed with an air of reluctance. He hated it when Sasuke drank... He was aggressive, unpleasant, and hurt Sakura who he knew had feelings for him. "Oh Sasuke-kuuuun." a girl he didn't recognize walked up to his friend, this wasn't uncommon and this wouldn't be the last time this would happen either. "Neh, Sasuke-kun, let's go have some fun like last time." she was wearing a sleazy outfit and was practically all over him. Naruto looked over at Sakura who was looking away from both of them, most likely to hide the hurt expression on her face as Sasuke got up to go with the sleazy looking girl.

Sasuke didn't care about anything anymore, and no one outside of the family knew about 'her', so of course they were confused. When 'she' had left it was when his destructive habits began to settle and his world began to tear apart and fall into oblivion. He filled the empty void with partying and the various women he slept with. He didn't even remember the girl who took his virginity because there was just so many of them that after a while everything soon became a haze of faces. He appeared in the papers and was the frequent topic of gossip of those in the party scene. He missed 'her' smile, 'her' starry black hair, 'her' voice and the way 'she' sounded so loving whenever 'she' spoke, soft comforting hands and would his heart at ease. The girl he was with now was nothing compared to 'her', and if it weren't for the fact that she was hanging onto his neck he would have hit her so hard by the time she woke up her clothes would be out of style, but he hadn't had any in a few days... So he would bear with it.

Naruto could only stand there and look like an idiot as his two best friends basically ditched him. Since Sasuke went off with some girl and Sakura had probably gone home to cry her eyes out he had no reason to stay at the club anymore... Personally, Naruto hated clubs, they were noisy, they smelled, and they just weren't his style. Sure he liked to have a good time with his friends, but not where it involved him getting shit faced every day of the week and waking up with a nasty hangover the next morning. So, being as that he had nothing left to do he went to a place he could almost always enjoy, even when he was sulking because his parents were pissing him off... ICHIRAKU RAMEN! Ichiraku never disappointed him (unless they were out of naruto fish cakes, then he wasn't so happy), and the old man who ran the shop loved his favorite customer. AS soon as he was at the bar he sat down with a huge grin on his face. "One order or pork ramen please!" he said with a smile. The old man turned his head as he was drying out the fresh batch of noodles he had just finished up on and had a huge smile on his face. "Well if it isn't Naruto, how is everything? I'll have your order up in a moment." he said turning back to his noodles. "Tonight could be better, but I'm alright for the time being." he said cheerfully. As he was waiting he noticed what appeared to be a young girl. She was wearing a heavy black, hooded jacket with a long part of her hair almost reaching the ground wrapped up in a cloth with the top part being red before slowly fading into blue midway. She was wearing black boots and black shorts with her upper thighs and her forearms covered in scars. She also had a white scarf with an intricate design on it and a throwing knife holster attached to her left leg which seemed rather menacing for her calm demeanor. But what really caught Naruto's eye wasn't her clothing, it was the stack of bowls she had next to her which he counted up to about eighteen. She was smaller than he was and his record was seventeen in one sitting while Choji's record was twenty-three. "Can I have another pork miso please?" she said in a very polite tone. "Sure thing sweety. I'll have it up in a jiffy." the store owner smiled from behind the counter. Her voice was very calming to him for some reason which he didn't understand. She seemed sad ,however, even though he couldn't see her face from underneath the hood she was wearing. "You really like ramen a lot don't you?" he asked trying to be nice and to remove the rather awkward silence that was slowly beginning to envelope the restaurant. "I do, it makes me feel better when I'm having a bad day. Today hasn't been all that great so I decided to drop by." she said with the same polite tone. "I come here all the time, but I don't remember you ever being here. Do you live around here?" he smiled brightly at her. "Order's up!" the shop owner slipped them off both bowls and they both immediately indulged. "I live in Auldnoir." she said quietly. She finished the bowl in about five minutes and took out a wad of cash from her pocket. "Thank you sir, I need to leave now. I'm not feeling all that hungry tonight. Have a nice evening." she turned to Naruto and he could have sworn he caught a small green glint from under her hood. "It was nice chatting, it was a pleasure meeting you Namikaze-sama." she bowed slightly to the both of them before turning off into an alley as she departed. "Hey gramps, do you know who that was?" Naruto asked still slurping down his ramen. "Well, she normally comes here about once a week. The thing is she always comes in at night at a late hour and not once have I seen her face." Naruto thought for a moment. "Do you know her name?" he asked. The store owner shook his head. "I don't know a thing about her. She just orders, eats, and pays with a wad of random money that oddly ends up being the right amount. But normally she seems pretty sad, she didn't eat as much as she does normally." So she wasn't lying when she said she wasn't hungry. "But you know." Naruto turned his head to the shop owner who was fixing up broth. "She usually seems pretty sad whenever she comes in. I'm glad she talked to her. She seemed a little more happy when she left. She doesn't seem like a bad person." the old man smiled before he turned back to what he was doing. "Can I get another?" Naruto held up his bowl. For the rest of his time at Ichiraku, Naruto thought about what the girl in the black jacket could have been so sad about. It was when he finally went home and crashed on his bed that he eventually forgot the small encounter with her... That night he dreamt of a girl hidden on the edge of shadows that he could not reach.

1:Haiton:kokuyoseki hahen jutsu- Ash style: Obsidian Shard


End file.
